Love can bring people closer
by samsam11
Summary: Hiccup and the gang are now al1 18. Hiccup and Astrid still haven't told each other their feelings... and yea this is first storay, so be a tinsy winsy bit nice plz? yea and hiccup didn't los his foot.
1. Chapter 1

Love can bring people closer.

It was sunset. Hiccup was riding Toothless; they were the best dragon and rider in the whole village of Berk. Hiccup and Toothless were a pair when seen on ground but in the air… they were one. It was like Hiccup wasn't even on the Night Fury. Hiccup was also known as Hiccup the Worthy. He wasn't the wimpy kid he used to be, but he had a strong, lean build to his body and a jaw that ever guy would want. His mocha-coloured hair was now cropped short at the back, yet his fringe covered his eyes. The boy now was 18, prime age for a 'Viking'. He was every girl's dream boy with the muscles in the right place and all that junk. He only had eyes for one special girl: Astrid.

Astrid was also on a dragon, but a Deadly Nadder. She was one of the best dragon trainers and riders after Hiccup of course. She was also 18, yet younger than Hiccup by 4 months (AN: Just making it up). She had platinum blonde hair that was braided with her headband that left her bangs out of her sky blue eyes. She had every guy's attention at her that was of her age or a year older or 2. Every boy tried to impress her by flexing muscles and cheeky, flirty faces. Yet none of them could get to her. She was prime meat for boy food chains. But her heart was set for someone else: Hiccup.

Every time either one thought of the one, they'd blush till they reached the shade of a beetroot and if they saw each other they'd run off blushing like mad while giggling to themselves thinking the other looked at them. The only people who thought that this behaviour was normal and didn't do after the pair were Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. This group of people had to put up with the stupid dreamy looks both Hiccup and Astrid gave each other from when they joined leagues with the dragons.

---

"Ugh! Damn these straps! They won't budge!" Hiccup screamed as he tried to disentangle himself from Toothless' harnesses and his own. Suddenly a pair of hands came out of nowhere and stopped his frustrated jig.

"Here let me help," Astrid said, as she unlooped the leather harness from the riding gear. While she had Hiccup separated from Toothless and was now fixing the saddle, Hiccup was as red as a tomato as he unbuckled his riding suit. As Astrid finished, she looked over to Hiccup and saw that he was in the middle of lifting his suit off and his shirt had ridden up, causing her to see Hiccup's well-developed abs and the snail trail hair that lead to man territory. Her cheeks became the light shade of pink as her eyes widened at the muscles. After she watched him take the suit off, she angled her body back to her house and threw a quick goodbye over her shoulder to Hiccup, leaving him there with Toothless looking confused and ripe tomato red.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup looked as confused as hell as Astrid left him with Toothless. He slowly shook his head and decided that it was time to head back home. As he walked up the hill towards his house, he wondered why Astrid would just come and help him undo the straps of his riding gear and just bolt off after he was untangled. He then swore that he would never understand girls even if he tried. When he got to his house, Hiccup was like a dead pole walking around with the support of Toothless, he stumbled inside the house before trudging up the stairs to his bed. Hiccup plopped down onto his bed and removed his boots and shirt before snuggling into the warmth of his sheets.

---

Hiccup walked downwards towards his back door of his house from the forest when suddenly a pair hands shot towards him and pulled him just behind a large bush.

"WHAT THE FUCK! TOOTHLESS! THAT BETTER NOT BE- Oh hi Astrid." as Hiccup was about to scream in fear until he met the vibrant blue eyes of Astrid. She giggled lightly before she gently pushed him towards the ground. Astrid straddled Hiccup's hips whilst also pressing her firm bum on his ever growing erection. Hiccup blushed and moaned as she grounded her ass into his boner.

"Oh Hiccup, you're sooo sexy! And you know what; I've liked you since like forever!" Astrid said as she giggled in a way so un-Astrid like. And felt his twitching abs. She leant down and passionately kissed Hiccup's pouty lips. Hiccup's tongue slowly slid out to lick Astrid's lips, she immediately opened her lips and their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Neither one won, but Astrid slowly kissed a trail down to Hiccup's neck as she softly bit down onto the skin, marking that this was her territory. Hiccup groaned a quiet 'fuck' at this action and flipped them over so that he rested on top of her. Hiccup slowly trailed kisses down her jaw, then to her shirt's neckline. He stopped suddenly, his eyes questioning, Astrid groaned and rose to her elbows, keeping her up. She then saw Hiccup's eyes and grinned as she took off the offending item letting him see her perfect breasts. Hiccup's eyes widened as the only thought ran through his head was simply 'BOOBS' as a goofy grin appeared on his face when he saw her breasts. Hiccup straight away attacked Astrid's now bruised lips from their previous encounter. He slowly traveled down from her mouth and teasingly bit at her exposed chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, gently nipped at the erect flesh before she started moaning his name over an over.

---

"Hiccup, Hiccup, HICCUP!" Astrid shouted as she tried to slap Hiccup awake while shouting his name. When he finally saw him stir, she waited for him to fully wake up with her hands on her hips. As Hiccup rose he mumbled something to do with boobs and perfect body, until he raised his head and saw the last person he wanted to see him wake up and say those few words: and it was Astrid.

"OH! Astrid! I-I d-didn't see you there…" as he stuttered around his words, embarrassed that she would've heard his words. He noted that Astrid's face had become a light shade of pink and her face had a sheepish look to it.

"Oh shit… you didn't hear what I said right? Cause if you did, then I am totally FUCKED!" Hiccup said as he fell back into his bed before realizing why his cheek hurt so much.

"Hey Astrid… why does my cheek hurt so much?" Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes with his own questioning ones. Then Astrid turned a darker shade of pink as she explained herself about trying to wake him up from his so called 'dream' to tell him that he was late for dragon training. Then Hiccup understood what she did, but was still embarrassed about his wordings. Astrid then quietly said "I did her you say those words." and blushed madly. Hiccup squeezed her hand as he gently grabbed it, not noticing his ever showing boner, he hugged Astrid. Astrid then became as stiff as a board and her eyes became as wide as an owl's eyes. Hiccup then realized his erection. He quickly released her and willed his problem to go away, which it did when he thought of seeing Fishlegs with girl clothing on.

"Well, I'd better get going for training, you better hurry up." Astrid hurriedly said as she again ditched him to go somewhere else.

Again Hiccup was left confused, but annoyed that he had only dreamt his hot dream with Astrid. Hiccup sighed as he went to slip on a clean shirt with his fur coat and boots, before slowly walking to training with Toothless.

---

"Hey, do you think they figured out their feelings yet?" Ruffnut asked the other dragon trainers.

"Well it seems to be that Astrid is still blushing like a mad cow from her morning 'encounter' with Hiccup," Snoutlout bluntly pointed out, as the rest snickered away to their own group as hey watched Astrid sneak a glance at Hiccup taming Toothless, before looking back at her dragon looking absolutely red. Then all of a sudden they saw Astrid square her shoulders and march over to Hiccup, grab his shirt and pull him into a searing kiss. That kiss had Hiccup dazed for a moment before he brought her into a tight hug that left Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut say "AWWW". They all vaguely heard Hiccup ask Astrid on a date, before Ruffnut leaped with joy and said to her brother, "HAHA! I won the bet! Pay up now!" as she stuck her hand out and Tuffnut reluctantly gave her the money.

Read and REVIEW!!! Haha


End file.
